


same show, new tricks

by orphan_account



Series: same show, new tricks [1]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Control, Control Issues, M/M, actual smut later i swear, control kink if you squint, everyone ship them, this is my otp okay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the only outlier to an otherwise perfect plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. act i

It’s all written down and set in stone, and that gives Daniel some comfort.

Even if he’s flighty about it, he’ll always know what to do next, what will come after their latest stunt. He’s not directly in charge and that’s bothered him from day one. But at least he has a sense of direction. It’s all linear and easy to keep up with, and he’s grateful for that.

The first time he’s caught off-guard he is taking off his shirt after the first move in their little game. His hands waver when he puts the shirt on his temporary bed and smoothes out the creases before he picks up the clean one beside it. He can be unflappable for everyone else, but he’s in the privacy of his own room and the enormity of what they’ve done is catching up to him. 

“Danny.”

He turns his head and smiles. “Jack. It’s a little past your bedtime, don’t you think?”

“Aw, I’m a big boy now.” Jack returns the grin easily and springs forwards to sit on the edge of the bed. He watches Daniel reach for the new shirt. His tongue brushes his bottom lip. “You were great in the show.”

The shirt musses his hair. “I know. You weren’t too bad yourself.” There’s a moment of silence and then Jack is gripping his collar. “Hey, that’ll rip,” he starts, but Jack is kissing him and forcing all the air from his lungs before he can find a way to finish.  
Daniel wants to pull away, but at the same time he can't because Jack is good at this and he can’t remember the last time he’s actually been kissed. He takes the opportunity to move away and breathe as soon as he gets it. 

“What the hell, Wilder?” If this had been written in the meticulous plans, he’d missed it. 

Jack’s lips are already pink with effort. Daniel might spend a little too long staring at them, their curve, the way they part with his breath. He reads the movements of his mouth as he speaks. “Please,” Jack pants, “don’t leave.”

“If I wanted to leave I’d be out of here, believe me. I believe I asked a question.” He doesn’t try to twist out of Jack’s grip. He stands still and meets his gaze. “Answer it.”

“I want you to fuck me.” His voice is so small, so soft, that the request doesn't sound right. Daniel almost asks him to repeat. A tiny piece of him convinces him not to and he takes his chances instead. 

“You should have started with that.” He bites his own lip. 

Jack looks at his feet. “You don’t think that’s weird?”

“I’ve heard weirder.” Daniel leans forwards and mouths at Jack’s neck because now, with Jack looking so vulnerable and flushed and sweet, he thinks he wants this too. This is a development that is easy to take control of and he's a lot calmer than he was when Jack first waltzed in. He purrs when he takes his hand down to the front of Jack's pajama pants and earns a soft little gasp. Jack's hands slip around his shoulders and he leans against his touch. He's controlling this, and Jack is fantastically malleable, and he might just get off on that alone. “No magic puns, alright?”

“No promises.” 

So they kiss a little more and Daniel fucks Jack. He has to practically smother the kid with a pillow to keep him from waking up Henley, and he’s hardly sure that it works, but in the morning nobody complains about a lack of sleep. He congratulates himself on a job well done.


	2. act ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Orleans.

Daniel's chest is rising and falling rapidly because he'd exerted himself running.

Jack's chest is rising and falling rapidly because Daniel had pulled him into a public restroom as soon as they'd met up.

"Couldn't wait to get home?" There's a smirk on his lips and Daniel wonders when he got so smug.

"You should be glad I made it here at all." The tightness of the stall they’d ducked into has them pressed together at the hips. Daniel brushes his fingers over Jack's lips and grinds against him roughly, feels the moan he gives up. He captures Jack in a soft little kiss just to hear the way he gasps. His heartbeat finally slows a little. He has complete control here. 

"You knew you were safe the whole time. Don't be such a baby." Jack nips at his jaw and Daniel bites his neck in return.

His fingers slide down to Jack’s waist. “I’m not the baby here.” He pressed kisses along his accomplice’s neck, his throat. 

“God, yes,” he breathes, and Daniel smiles brightly. He thinks about their first kiss, how Jack had started it all, and he wonders how they arrived here. Jack is all his to bend to his will and has been since the first time in Vegas. He licks his own lips. New Orleans is a wild city. “I-I’m not a baby,” Jack starts to protest, but it turns into a loud moan when Daniel slides his boxers down and touches his cock. 

Daniel shushes him. He digs around in his pocket for the little bottle of lube he’d slipped in beforehand. Jack buries his head in Daniel’s shoulder when he’s filled with two slicks fingers, then a third. Daniel lets him wrap his arms around his shoulders and he worries he might be developing some sort of infatuation.

Or Jack is just an incredible lay.

He blames it on the latter, and when he’s certain Jack is stretched and ready, he slicks himself up and works into his partner. He whispers soft praise against his neck when he starts to move and brings his palm to Jack’s mouth to hush the moan that starts to form. They are in public, after all.

“Shh.”

“Daniel, please-” His voice is muffled and almost difficult to understand. He lifts his hand and wraps his fingers around Daniel's wrist.

The elder magician rolls his eyes and presses harder, trying to find an alright pace with his hips. Jack moans again. “We’ve got to keep it quiet, okay? We're already under close watch as it is.”

Jack seems to grasp the severity of the situation and lets go, allowing Daniel to pin him up against the wall and keep his hand where it is. He stays as quiet as he can. Daniel kisses and bites in neck in reward, and even lets him moan a little louder when he finally comes. He takes just awhile longer to finish himself.

When he's down from his high, he leaves a final kiss on Jack's parted lips and pulls out. "Ready to go?"

There's only a sweet little nod in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeAH CHAPTER TWO  
> what did i say about actual smut huh  
> also there will be some in the next chapterrrr


	3. act iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before New York, Jack is alive.

“I don’t want to die,” Jack breathes, and then lets out a moan.  


Daniel’s grip on his shoulders tightens. He ruts into Jack, makes him gasps his name, allows him to moan a little more before he responds. “Then do it right.”  


He trails up Jack’s body with one of his hands, resting his fingers against the curve of his perfect mouth. His lips are hot and flushed and his breath is warm on Daniel’s fingers when he groans. Daniel watches him with tired eyes. It’s the last night they have in their New Orleans hotel, and Henley and Merritt have stepped out, so he lets Jack be as loud as he wants to be.  


Honestly, he’s not concerned with Jack dying. It’s the least of his worries. Jack is clever, and so is the rest of the team, and the instructions are so clear that it would be their own stupid fault if anything happened. He can’t picture Jack with his bright eyes and chapped lips as anything but alive.  


Jack is pale and beautiful spread out in front of him. Daniel touches his chest, his stomach, his hip with his free hand and marvels at how smooth his skin is. He bends down to mouth at Jack’s neck and jaw. The sleight pants hard in between loud moans, his nails scratching long, red stripes down Daniel’s back, and Daniel can’t bring himself to care because he made it happen and Jack is his and maybe this has become a little more than just a nice lay after a show.  


He slides his hands under Jack’s back and buries his head in his shoulder to breathe him in. His pace quickens. Jack purrs out his name, Jack touches his neck with his big, warm hands, Jack wraps his legs around his waist just a little bit tighter. Jack is so alive and he can’t be anything but that for Daniel.  


It’s a risk in itself, leaving Jack alone in the apartment while they prepare. But Jack is strong and capable. Daniel knows he is.  


Their evenings always end with Jack coming first, and this time it’s no different. Jack stutters and gasps and Daniel fucks him through it, warm and slow and a little bit softer than usual. Daniel kisses his lips and Jack lets him. They touch and kiss while Daniel finishes, both of them moaning into each other.  


Jack’s kisses are laced with admiration and life, and Daniel can’t imagine losing that for a stupid magic trick. He breathes into Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t die,” he whispers.  


Jack looks up at him and bites his lip. “I won’t.”  


“Promise?” They twist out of each other’s grips and Daniel worms in next to Jack on the bed.  


“I never pegged you as a sap, Atlas.”  


Daniel’s arms slide around his waist, encircle his hips, and he kisses his neck with an odd gentleness. He closes his eyes. Jack is alive just for him, Jack belongs to him, and he owes something, anything in return. “Only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa it's over  
> thanks much everyone! sorry this last one is overdue. <3

**Author's Note:**

> whoa hi there!!! this was a really good movie right?? all i could think afterwards was you know what. jack and daniel should fuck  
> sooooo this came around  
> only three chapters !!! i'll finish writing the rest soon enough. there'll be ~actual smut~ at some point. enjoy!


End file.
